deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
I've covered wars, you know
I've covered wars, you know. is a phrase originating from Dead Rising. It was uttered for the first time by the game’s main protagonist Frank West in the cutscene for Case 1-1: A Dangerous Encounter. It is the most famous line in the Dead Rising series, and has became a meme, a ""an idea, behavior, or style that spreads from person to person within a culture.". Why this line was found so hilarious, depends on the perspective. It can be seen as another cheesy line from a Capcom game, like Jill Sandwich. But it can also be funny due to the fact that being a journalist on the warzone, does not mean Frank is suddenly able to use a handgun like a professional.I've Covered Wars, You Know., Know Your Meme Source In the beginning of Dead Rising, there is a cutscene where Frank approaches the entrance to the mall for the first time, he hears a sound coming from behind him. Frank picks up a fire extinguisher and swings it at the source, nearly missing Jessie and causing her to fall backwards, spraining her ankle. Jessie was on the way to assist Brad, who is being fired upon in the Food Court. Since this means she’s unable to proceed with her mission, she agrees to let Frank go on her place instead.I've Covered Wars, You Know., Know Your Meme Frank asks for Jessie's handgun: Frank: ... Give me your gun. Come on. I'm the reason you just got hurt. Let me help. Jessie: No! I cannot let a civilian do that. That's against regulations. Frank: Yeah, well, I don't think they had zombie-infested malls in mind when they wrote those regulations kid. Jessie: Do you know how to use this? Frank: Kinda. I've covered wars, you know? Dead Rising series references ;Dead Rising 2 In Dead Rising 2, there is an Achievement called "He Hasn't Covered Wars...", refering to Chuck Greene. The achievment is earned by using all of the firearms in the game. right|230px During the cutscene Case 3-2: Run for the Money Chuck asks Rebecca, "Have you covered wars or something?" ;Case West In Case West, Frank's notebook description is simply "He has covered wars, you know." In the Case West cutscene Case 3-1: The Way Out, while Chuck and Frank are waiting for their contact to get back them, Chuck is clicking a pen, irritating Frank to the point where he gets up, snatches the pen from Chuck’s hand, and tosses it across the room. To which Chuck responds: "Y'know, you’re a little high strung for a guy who’s covered wars." ;Off the Record In the opening of a trailer for Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, Frank states, "I've covered wars, you know". During the cutscene Case 2-1: CURE-ious Information, Stacey Forsythe warns Frank: Stacey: “Frank…Be careful. It looks like he’s gone off the deep end.” Frank: “I’ve covered wars, you know.” The song “His Name’s Frank" by Lifeseeker contains the phrase: :He’s covered wars, you know? :Oh, of course you do! :I’m gonna say his frickin’ name :‘til I’m hoarse and blue. In Off the Record, when the player completes the achievement or trophy Full Camera, the description changes to “Filled the camera with 30 pictures. You can cover wars, you know.” Other game referneces The game Lost Planet 2 features a special Noms de Guerre named “I’ve Covered Wars”, having Frank West as an unlockable character. It is available only if the player has Dead Rising saved game data.I've Covered Wars, You Know., Know Your Meme Video References